narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenkai Tenshi
| birthdate = | age = 5 (Academy Arc) 12 (Genin) 15 (Chūnin) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 96 cm (Academy Arc) 155 cm (Genin) 161 cm (Chūnin) | weight = | blood type = | hometown = Konohagakure | countryoforigin = Land of Fire | countryofliving = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konoha | previous affiliation = | occupation = Chūnin | previous occupation = | team = Team Mirai | previous team = | partner = Boruto Uzumaki (Neji) | previous partner = | family = Naruto Uzumaki (Father) (Mother) Boruro Uzumaki (Brother) Keika Uzumaki (Half-sister) Ameno Tenshi (Daughter) Hanahime Tenshi (Daughter) | clan = Hyūga Clan Uzumaki Clan | rank = Chūnin | classification = Kunoichi Sage | reg = NEJI-027 | academy = 12 | chunin = 15 | jonin = TBA | kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan Tenshōgan | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Lightning Release (Affinity) Wind Release (Affinity) Fire Release Water Release Yin Release File:100px-Nature Icon Yang.svg.png Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Tenseigan Chakra Mode Tenshōgan Chakra Mode | tools = }} is the 112th head of the Ōtsutsuki's Tenshi Branch. Interestingly, she isn't the firstborn chlid. That goes to her brother, Hoshi Tenshi, formerly known as Boruto Uzumaki. Tenkai is the reincarnation of Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki, the mistress of . Formerly known as , she is the second child of the Seventh Hokage and his . She changed her name to her formal name of the Tenshi Branch when conversing with her ancestor, Chinatsu. Background Birth Early Life Momoshiki's Attack Entering the Academy Genin Mission: Capture Yang Kurama and the Tenshōgan's Awakening This is a short summary of the events of the roleplay Digging Up Forbidden Memories. See the actual page for full story Becoming Head Personality Himawari is a cheerful, considerate, and kindhearted individual. She is shown to adore her family, excited to see when her father comes home, hopes to make her late cousin Neji happy by bringing flowers to his grave, and enjoys visiting her maternal family whenever possible, as it is shown that Himawari is close with her aunt and grandfather from her mother's side. She also seem to especially care about her older brother, and vice-versa, to which she is always hopes to play with him whenever possible. Himawari has a very close attachment to her parents, as she refers to them as "Mama" and "Papa". When Hinata was injured during Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki's attack, Himawari stayed by her mother's bedside as she was healed by Sakura, worriedly watching over her and holding her hand. In contrast to her brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age, helping her mother with chores. She also takes after her paternal grandfather being patient, supportive, and understanding of her often-absent father and his Hokage duties, but yearns for him to be home at times.4 However, Himawari is not without a temper; like her paternal grandmother, she can become very confrontational and violent when provoked. Showing a strong attachment to her favorite plush, she quickly showed an intimidating side and assaulted him. This overall display of aggression made her elder brother run away and hide from her while vowing to never anger her again. The same event also caused her father and Kurama to be terrified of her. After becoming the head of the Tenshi Branch, Tenkai's personality mostly stayed the same. She became much more imposing to fit her title as head. Although she is the head, Tenkai harbors feelings for her elder brother, Hoshi. She has bottled up those feelings though because she knows that it will never come to pass. Appearance Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, having her dark-blue hair that she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Like her brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back, and she has an ahoge (アホ毛, Literally meaning: foolish hair) on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. She also inherited her father's blue eyes, whisker markings on each cheek, unruly hair, face shape, and mouth. As a toddler, Himawari wore a pink sweater, a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat pink sandals, with a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. While visiting Neji's grave, she wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, red pumpkin shorts, and yellow shinobi sandals. In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved hooded-sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Becoming the head of the Tenshi Branch on Earth, Tenkai now wears ceremonial dress. Interestingly, Tenkai's hair color changed to blonde to signify her new position. From feet to head, her casual clothing consists of a heels and stockings. She also wears short shorts and no shirt to cover her bra. She wears a midnight blue jacket lined with gold thread. Weirdly enough, when she enters Tenshōgan Chakra Mode, her clothes change into that of a haori and her Truthseeker Orbs float behind her. Tenkai also has a second stage to her Tenshōgan Chakra Mode, unique to her only, known as . Her appearance changes drastically: all sign of the chakra cloak disappears, replaced with elaborate armor. With this active, Tenkai usually has her sword, Excalibur, drawn and ready. Her Truthseeker Orbs fade away into nothing but they're always there, waiting to be called on. Tenkai can also manifest Excalibur without entering Tenshōgan Chakra Mode. Abilities Chakra Tenkai, then known as Himawari, has above average chakra levels due to her lineage. She also has increased vitality and life force for the same reason. Upon entering the Academy, Himawari had more chakra then her classmates combined. This allowed her to excel in the Academy although she wasn't the best student (usually 3rd best). When she graduated, she was put under the command of with and as her teammates. Her brother is already a chūnin when she became genin so she was quite behind him. Dōjutsu Byakugan At a young age, she proved proficient in her clan's eye, having manifested it at age 3. She had unwittingly used the Gentle Fist to knock out her father, disabling him from participating in his own Hokage inauguration. As she grew older, her skill with her eye also grew. She was a Neji 2.0 in her mother's eyes. She had most of the same moves as him. Her eye began to change a year after her genin promotion. Tenseigan Pulses in her eyes proved that the Tenseigan was arising. The question was "why?". She would discover why when she met the ghost of Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki and she told Tenkai that she is her reincarnation. The eye was appearing because of her appearance in her soul. The Tenseigan matured a few months before her becoming a chūnin. She gained access to Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Tenshōgan After being promoted to chūnin, the spirit of Chinatsu returned to Himawari and gave her a new name that she herself could choose whether or not to use: Tenkai Tenshi, ''Heaven's Angel. With that, the pulses to evolve the Tenseigan to the Tenshōgan began. The final pulse happened mid-battle which nearly cost Tenkai her life.Digging Up Forbidden Memories roleplay However, she prevailed when she entered Tenshōgan Chakra Mode, a powerful one-up on the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Uzumaki Clan Techniques Her half-Uzumaki lineage gave her extra-large chakra reserves along with extremely high life force and vitality. Himawari also has access to the Adamantine Sealing Chains which she uses in conjunction with her chakra modes. Her half-sister, Keika Uzumaki, has better mastery over the fūinjutsu and can literally implement it into her Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. She prefers not to do that and sticks with using her Truthseeker Orbs which Keika doesn't have. Nature Transformations Himawari has an affinity to the wind and lightning natures. After graduating, she picked up the fire nature from her half-sister. She trained herself in the three nature transformations until she awakened the Tenseigan. From there, she gained the usage of all five basic nature transformations as well as Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Releases. Trivia *The author came up with this idea when he was messing around with naming ideas (completely unrelated to NF). *The appearance of Tenkai's Refined Tenshōgan Chakra Mode is based off of Artoria Pendragon from the Fate franchise. References